Bad Girl
by Kuran Heroine
Summary: Erza is a BAD GIRL. Jangan berani bermacam-macam dengannya kalau ingin selamat. Namun, semenjak kecelakaan dua hari lalu yang membuat luka serius, membawanya dalam mimpi masa lalunya dengan Jellal.


Sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, tetapi saya akan membuat fanfic ini lebih dari maksud sebuah lagu pembawa inspirasi itu. Saya menyukai pairing **Jellal x Erza** loh~

So, tunggu apa lagi kalau memang ada hasrat untuk menulis?

**"Bad Girl"**

**Chapter 1 : Beginner**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate T**

**Pairing Jellal x Erza**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Erza POV**

"Erza Scarlet."

Aku terpaku menatap orang di depanku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyebutku dengan seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," seseorang itu perlahan membelai rambutku. "Kau tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, siapa keluargamu, dan siapa namamu."

Aku tertunduk. Tidak ada yang dipikirkan.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini," matanya melihat sinis ke seluruh bagian ruangan dimana dia dan aku berada. "Aku akan membuatmu tahu siapa dirimu."

Mataku menatapnya tidak percaya. Kenapa anak kecil sepertinya bisa berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah anak seusianya masih terlihat polos?

"Kita akan pergi hari ini," ujarnya.

"Jellal..."

Tidak terasa tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang bernama Jellal. Menuju gerbang keluar dari tempat yang aku benci ini. Tempat dimana orang-orang dipaksa bekerja membangun markas penjajah.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, Jellal. Aku tidak kuat. Kakiku sakit," keluhku saat Jellal menggandeng tanganku untuk lari bersama.

Rupanya Jellal menanggapiku. Ia menghentikan larinya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada kaki kananku yang lecet, dan ada bagian tertentu yang berdarah.

"Erza, kau tidak apa-apa?" matanya berubah menampakkan kekhawatirannya.

Aku meringis. Perihnya semakin parah meski darah terlihat kering.

"Hati-hati kalau melangkah. Akibatnya seperti ini," Jellal meneliti luka di kakiku baik-baik. "Bagaimana ya? Tidak ada obat untuk membersihkannya," ia terlihat bingung, mondar-mandir di depanku.

Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Jellal. Ia terlalu peduli padaku.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru terdengar. Dari balik dinding dimana aku dan Jellal berada ternyata.

Aku takut. Aku dekapkan tubuhku pada tubuh Jellal. Ia mengeratkan dekapanku. Sesekali rambut _scarlet_-ku ia belai.

"Kita tetap akan kabur hari ini! Kita harus lepas dari rantai orang-orang itu!" ujar Jellal. Nadanya getir, tapi sangat menginginkan kebebasan.

"A-aku takut, Jellal. Kau tahu kan beberapa orang sebelum kita selalu gagal. Malah mereka mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan kematian," air mataku perlahan menetes.

"Kita masih muda, Erza. Percayalah pada masa depan. Kita bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Jangan selalu bermimpi untuk bebas! Lakukanlah tanpa kecemasan akan keterbatasan kemampuan kita!" Jellal bersemangat.

Aku tertegun.

DOR! DOR! BRAKK!

Suara peluru yang bersahutan kembali terdengar. Efeknya sampai membuat tumpukan tong besar jatuh berurutan. Gaduh.

"Jellal!" aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan melihat ke atas," pesan Jellal. Setelah itu ia naik ke atas meja di dekat kami, lalu mengintip keadaan di luar. Matanya membulat.

Sementara itu, aku terdiam dalam ketakutan. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku. Aku tundukkan kepalaku agar telingaku tidak menangkap suara mengerikan di luar ruangan.

"Sepertinya kita harus melawan. Kita dikepung," kata Jellal sambil beranjak turun.

"Tidak! Kita akan mati!" aku membentaknya.

"Eh?"

"Mereka banyak, Jellal. Sedangkan kita? Hanya dua," jelasku. "Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu sangat berambisi untuk keluar dari sini? Keyakinan akan keberhasilanmu juga besar. Jangan berlebihan!"

"AKU BOSAN!" Jellal menjawab dengan bentakan keras tapi terselip ungkapan frustasi. "Setiap hari kita dipaksa bekerja tanpa imbalan yang seharusnya! Rantai selalu mengikat kita! Dan...dan kau sadar kan? Luka sayatan pedang di dahimu yang sangat membekas! Pasti tak akan hilang sampai kau mati juga! Dan kau jangan mati disini! Matilah di suatu hari dalam keadaan bebas!"

"Je-Jellal...aku-"

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan didobrak sampai pintunya lepas. Memang pintunya sudah rapuh.

"Kalian berdua! Menyerahlah atau kami bunuh!" ancam beberapa orang yang datang sambil membaca senjata.

Aku berteriak ketakutan. Air mataku menetes banyak.

"Erza! Serahkan semuanya padaku!" ujar Jellal, lalu ia mengambil satu tongkat besi terdekat. Ia berlari menghampiri orang-orang itu untuk memberi balasan.

"JELLAL!" jeritku tak berdaya menghentikannya.

BRAKK! DHUARR! PRAANG!

Suara itu...suara paling aku takuti. Peristiwa yang aku duga, kematian Jellal. Aku menangis hebat setelah itu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Jellal adalah teman terbaikku, bahkan mungkin lebih. Dia sangat peduli padaku.

Aku berlari ke arah mereka. Dengan berbekal tongkat besi yang tadi Jellal pakai, aku ayunkan ke arah salah satu diantara pembunuhnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dunia ini terasa tak seimbang. Aku gagal membalas kematian Jellal. Jarakku dengan jasadnya semakin menjauh. Aku akan jatuh. Gempa bumi ini memiringkan permukaan. Kepalaku pusing. Yang aku lihat hanya aliran darah segar mengejar dimana aku akan jatuh.

Tubuh ini tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Aku kehilangan pertahananku. Aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Hanya saja setelah tersadar...

* * *

><p>"JELLAL!" aku berteriak dengan frustasi. Air mataku tidak dapat terbendung lagi.<p>

"Erza, tenanglah. Kami ada disini," sahut seseorang.

Aku menangis. Wajahku pasti hancur sekarang. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti berada di atas ranjang? Baunya juga berbeda. Seperti ada di rumah sakit.

"Erza, kau mimpi buruk lagi. Sudahlah lupakan. Sekarang kau menenangkan diri saja dulu. Tapi jangan di rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar?" ajak seseorang, ternyata yang kini aku lihat adalah Mirajane.

"Mi-mimpi?" aku kebingungan.

"Haha, sudahlah. Ayo keluar!" kata Mira lagi. "Keadaan fisikmu terlihat membaik meski dua hari yang lalu kau kecelakaan di balapan motor sampai pingsan. Oia, kau juga mengalami pendarahan yang banyak di perutmu," jelasnya.

Aku tertegun. Aku coba mengingat kembali kejadian yang Mira maksud. Dua hari yang lalu aku adu balap motor dengan beberapa teman satu kelompokku, Bad Gank. Namun naasnya aku mengalami kecelakaan di jarak lima meter menuju finish. Aku salah mengendalikan motor sampai menabrak pohon.

**End of Erza POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Erza berjalan mengikuti langkah Mira sambil menahan sakit. Bagian perutnya terasa sakit. Memang benar, ini akibat dari jahitan di perutnya. Perutnya terobek sedikit, tapi darah yang keluar lumayan banyak. Aneh memang.

"Err...Mira, tadi kau mengatakan aku kehilangan banyak darah? Berarti ada yang memberiku darah kan? Siapa dia?" tanyaku penasaran.

Mira menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tertawa sebentar. "Kau ingin tahu? Aku pastikan kau harus sabar menunggu sampai malam. Dia seseorang yang memberimu darah," jawabnya. "Bukan orang tua angkatmu, melainkan orang lain. Darah orang tua angkatmu tidak ada yang cocok. Kau A, kedua orang tua angkatmu O."

Erza mengernyit. Mulailah rasa penasaran menerpanya.

"Saudara orang tua angkatku?" tanya Erza mencoba menebak.

Mira menggeleng.

"Guru di _Fairy Academy_?"

Mira tetap menggeleng.

"Ah, aku tahu. Siswi sepertiku memang tidak mungkin mendapatkan kebaikan itu," Erza memalingkan wajah. Ia menyadari akan keburukannya di sekolah. Dalam akademik, ia memang termasuk siswi cerdas. Namun dalam budi pekerti tidak. Ia sering membuat ulah di sekolah. Entah mengancam, memalak, memukul, berkelahi, dan masih banyak. Meski begitu, ia tidak pernah terlibat masalah pergaulan bebas. Ia hanya seorang _Bad Girl_.

"Sudahlah, Erza. Nanti malam kau akan tahu," hibur Mira.

Erza hanya mengangguk.

"E-eh, tunggu sebentar!" Mira menghentikan langkahnya dan langkah Erza. Ia menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut biru laut pendek, berkacamata, dan bagian wajah kanannya terdapat tato. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku di bangku taman rumah sakit.

"Siegrain?" Erza tak percaya, namun ia berusaha tidak terlihat _surprise_ akan kehadiran Siegrain disini.

Mira menarik tangan Erza untuk menghampiri Siegrain.

Erza terlihat tidak mau menemui Siegrain. Baginya, Siegrain adalah laki-laki terculun di _Fairy Academy_. Orangnya juga polos. Tapi anehnya Siegrain mendapat jabatan tinggi di _Fairy Academy,_ ketua OSIS dengan wakilnya Ultear Milkovich. Ketua OSIS culun dengan wakil OSIS yang fashionable.

"Selamat siang, Siegrain~" sapa Mira dengan ramah.

Siegrain tersadar. Ia menutup buku yang ia baca, lalu menanggapi sapaan Mira. "Selamat siang juga, Mira."

Mira tertawa. "Lucu sekali tanggapanmu. Membaca apa sih memangnya?" ia memandangi buku yang Siegrain baca.

"PKn. Besok akan ada ulangan. Kenapa?" tanya Siegrain.

"Haha, aku kira karena kedatanganku bersama Erza Scarlet," ledek Mira.

"Cih! Apa maksudmu, Mira?" Erza menatap tajam pada Mira.

Mira memberi isyarat minta ampun yang menghina pada Erza.

"Aku tak akan pernah memiliki hubungan baik dengan si culun ini, bodoh!" Erza menunjuk Siegrain dengan kaki yang menginjak kaki Siegrain yang masih memakai sepatu sekolah.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu saja ya. Eh, tapi Siegrain tumben siang menjenguk Erza. Biasanya malam," kata Mira.

"Heh!" Erza terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu pada Mira.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Erza," ujar Siegrain serius.

"Sepertinya mendesak?" tanya Mira. "Bagaimana nanti malam?"

Pertanyaan Mira tentang 'nanti malam' membuat Erza teringat dengan jawaban Mira tentang orang yang mendonorkan darah untuk Erza. Jangan-jangan...

"Aku memiliki acara lain. Jadi aku majukan sekarang. Boleh?" pinta Siegrain.

"Tanyakan saja pada Erza. Tapi aku harap dia mengizinkan," ujar Mira. Lalu ia menutup mulut, menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya.

"Mi-Mira! Maksudmu dia-"

Mira tak dapat menahan tawa. Ia tahu benar hubungan Erza dan Siegrain yang tak pernah akur. Erza tak sudi berteman dengan laki-laki culun seperti Siegrain, sedangkan Siegrain mau saja berteman dengan Erza terlebih karena ketua OSIS tapi interaksi Siegrain selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Erza.

"Aku pulang ya, Erza! Rasanya bahagia melihatmu tersadar dari mati suri. Aku sampai lupa mengabari kedua orang tua angkatmu!" Mira menepuk jidat sendiri. "Daah!" ia melambaikan tangan pada Erza dan Siegrain. Setelah itu, ia terlihat merogoh kantong sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi orang tua angkat Erza sambil melakukan perjalanan pulang.

"Duduklah," kata Siegrain baik-baik.

"Cih!" Erza memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak sopan saat seseorang akan berbicara penting tapi lawan bicaranya sepertimu," nasihat Siegrain.

"Jadi kau sudah berani ya?" Erza menarik dasi Siegrain tiba-tiba.

Siegrain sedikit syok. Kacamatanya sedikit turun.

"Jangan mencoba selalu menasihatiku seolah kau benar. Aku tidak suka dinasihati seperti itu!" perintah Erza sambil menatap tajam pada Siegrain. "Biar aku yang mengajarimu supaya kau tidak menasihatiku lagi," ia memegang dagu Siegrain.

Siegrain membeku. Ia menelan ludah.

Erza melepas kacamata Siegrain, lalu menaruhnya di bangku taman.

"Kau tetap culun, Siegrain. Haha," Erza tertawa menghina.

BUAKH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Siegrain.

"Pelajaran berhenti sampai sini untuk sementara. Kalau berkenan, datanglah kepadaku sesering mungkin. Tanpa membawa NASIHAT!" Erza membentak Siegrain di kata terakhir.

Siegrain mengepalkan tangan. Ia ingin melawan, tapi mengingat Erza adalah perempuan dan terlebih lagi _Bad Girl_.

"Hey, darahmu mengucur, bodoh," ujar Erza sambil mendorong Siegrain untuk duduk di bangku taman dalam keadaan hidung berdarah. Setelah itu, ia mendekati Siegrain.

"E-Erza...aku mohon. Hentikan semua ini," pinta Siegrain lirih.

Erza hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Siegrain menatap Erza tajam. Ia berusaha bangkit. Awalnya, ia ingin meninggalkan Erza tapi setelah ia ingat sesuatu ia pun batalkan untuk sementara.

"Erza, aku tidak mengerti isi pikiran dan hatimu. Tapi, aku kira kau sedang dalam masalah. Selama masih koma, kau sering menyebut-nyebut 'Jellal'."

Erza tersentak. "Sok tahu! Jangan pernah mengusikku dengan nama 'Jellal'. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapaku!"

Siegrain tidak menghiraukan Erza. Ia membereskan dirinya. Memakai kacamata, mengambil buku PKn, dan bersiap-siap pergi dari hadapan Erza.

Sementara itu, Erza menjadi tiba-tiba termenung. Mengingat nama 'Jellal' membuatnya berubah drastis. Rapuh, sedih, marah, dan ingin menangis. Terlebih semenjak ia bersekolah di _Fairy Academy_. Ia bertemu dengan Siegrain, siswa bertampang mirip Jellal tapi sifatnya berbeda dengan Jellal-nya. Maka dari itu ia benci dengan Siegrain. Di sisi lain karena culunnya, tapi di sisi lain karena ia tak ingin terlarut dengan dukanya akan kehilangan Jellal. Wajah Siegrain mengingatkan dengan wajah Jellal. Entah yang mana yang memegang presentase paling besar. Yang jelas, ia hanya bisa menunjukkan marah jika Siegrain mendekatinya.

"Jellal, aku membencinya. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi? Kau tidak kasihan denganku? Jangan mengirimku dengan wajah tipikalmu tanpa sifat aslimu! Aku juga menjadi membencimu, bodoh!" Erza memukul bangku taman sebagai pelampiasan marahnya.

Tanpa disadari, air matanya menetes.

_Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi perempuan berandalan seperti ini. Emosiku mudah naik. Pelampiasannya pasti aku keluarkan ke orang lain. Aku tidak peduli mereka menganggapku Bad Girl. Aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku begini terus. Aku hanya ingin Jellal menepati janjinya, bukan aku yang harus menunggu kematianku agar dapat merasakan janjinya. Jellal Fernandes_, batin Erza.

**-to be continued-**

Gyaaa~

Apakah terlihat aneh? Huhu...

Review ya!

Saya butuh koreksi dari readers sekalian...

Don't flame ne~


End file.
